Unavoidable Love
by Tabuu99
Summary: Being put on the spot of choice between to families who care deeply for him, Yami goes with his family he was taken from. He gets close to everyone but he gets just a little to close to one of them. How will she react to this? Read to find out. (as always when I return to making stores after a long pause, I am a bit rusty)


Me: From now on, Yami will either be the same age as his love interest, unless I say otherwise. Also, I have not play Fire Emblem Fates yet and I am going off of what I have seen and will make some stuff up.

Hinoka: Some thing with any Awakening based stories, Yami will either exist as the Avatar or exist alongside the Avatar. In this story, Yami will exist as the Avatar.

Me: Sorry if its all bunched together. Hope you like it regardless. I will refer to the Avatar as Kamui from now on.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respective owner and is completely fictional.

 ** _Yami's POV_**

* * *

"Return to us!" my brother, Ryoma said.

"You were raised by us!" Xander yelled.

"Why was I put into this situation." I asked myself "Who do I side with?"

It was one of the toughest decisions I have ever had to make. Side with Nohr, the people who raised me and I have know most of my life thus far or Hoshido, people who I am related to by blood and know little to nothing about.

"Yami!" Camilla and Hinoka yelled at once.

Camilla was very protective of me. She once prevented an assassination attempt on me and beat the guy within an inch of his life. Hinoka seemed very sweet when we first encountered each other and we, or at least she has a tearful reunion with me.

"Come back to us!" Both of my brothers yelled with their hands held out to me.

"Be quiet!" I yelled.

What ever side I picked would end up hurting people I had a though of joining neither side but immediately put that thought aside for fear of losing both my adoptive family and my real one..

"Yami….please return to us." Hinoka said.

I looked at her and saw tears sealing up in her eyes and held her hands over her heart. It broke my heart. I knew exactly what to do now, as much as it pained me to pick a side.

I turned to Xander and my other allies and said "I'm sorry but….I have to go home."

"But your home is with us!" Xander called out.

"No…my true home, with Ryoma and the others." Everyone I grew up with was visibly upset with this.

"Fine….If that's how its going to be…" Xander said with a bitter tone.

He then raised his sword and yelled "Attack! Kill them all and capture Yami, dead or alive!"

Camilla and the others hesitated as the rest of the Nohr army charged forward. One of the soldiers went straight for me. I had my sword away and had nothing to defend my self with.

"Back off!" I head Hinoka yell and smacked the guy away before finishing him off. She then whistled for her pegasus. As we defended ourselves from the attacking army, her pegasus eventually arrived. She got on first and then helped me on next.

"I got Yami!" she called out to Ryoma.

"Good. Get him out of here!" he yelled as he finished off a solider.

"Hang on, brother." she said. I barely managed to wrap my hands around her as she ordered the pegasus to take off at high speeds. I have ridden a pegasus before but never this fast before and made me feel very sick. We eventually got back to the castle grounds and when we landed I slowly got off, trying to keep my lunch down.

"You ok?" Hinoka asked me as she patted my back.

I resisted the urge to vomit and said "Never….flew that fast…..before."

"Sorry about but I wanted to get you out of their before they could steal you back."

Once my stomach settle and I stood up straight, Hinoka instantly hugged me.

"I'm….so glad you picked us."

It pained me to pick a side and I really hoped I picked the right one. I hugged her back and said "Me to."

She didn't notice my sad tone and we remained in the hug for quite some time. We eventually broke apart after some time. I was about to say something when I was tackled with another hug.

"Big brother!" Sakura said with absolute joy.

Once I recovered I noticed Ryoma and Takumi walk up to us.

"Nice to see you safe and sound brother." Ryoma said and patted my back "Glad you picked us."

I tried to pry Sakura off me but to no avail.

"Sakura, he needs to breath at some point." Hinoka pointed out. She eventually got Sakura to let me go and finally allowed me to breath.

"We have to catch up some time Yami." Sakura said.

"We weren't really able to because of issues with Nohr…." Hinoka trailed off, most likely remembering the death of our mother.

"Before that happens I need to host a meeting about the recent events." Ryoma said "Takumi, follow me. Yami, we'll talk more at dinner."

He and Takumi then walked off, leaving me, Hinoka and Sakura alone.

"Yami tell us all about your life." Sakura asked.

"I'd rather wait until dinner, so I don't have to repeat myself." I said.

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Hinoka asked.

"What do you usually do?" I asked.

"Train mostly." was Hinoka's reply

"I train but not as much as Hinoka. She was so determined to get you back Yami."

"Oh really?"

Hinoka blushed slightly and said "I hated the Nohrians(Nohr's people) for taking you away from me. So I trained as hard as I could so I could rescue you from them but mother and Ryoma always stopped me."

She clenched her fists and I said "They didn't want to lose another child Hinoka."

She let out a sigh and replied "I know. They were always looking out for me."

"Do you mind if I, test your skills personally?" I asked Hinoka.

She was taken aback by this and took a moment to think before saying "Could be fun….Sure, lets do it. Follow me to the training room."

* * *

We eventually got the the training room. It was and open roof room with overhangs and a grassy floor. It stored mostly practice weapons and armor along with some training dummies.

"Do you want to get into something more comfortable training gear?" she asked, heading for a rack of weapons.

"What I have on is fine. You?"

"I'm good." she said as she grabbed a practice lance and sword. She threw me the sword and I caught it effortlessly. I really only seen her fight while on a pegasus so fighting her like this will be all new to me. She has seen me fight before and now was no different so she might know some of my moves.

"Ready?" Sakura asked from the sidelines.

We both nodded and the moment "Go." was heard, Hinoka dashed at me. She swiped at my legs but I easily dogged it and began throwing a furry of attacks her way. She blocked them all. We both let out an attack that made our weapons clash.

"Not bad." I said.

"Thanks." she said before forcefully pushing me back. We ended up were where we started. This training last for what felt like hours. We both came to a point where we were breathing heavily and sweat started to drip down our faces. Our weapons clashed at one point again and I saw an opportunity. I quickly kicked her legs from out underneath her and discarded my sword and took her lance and the moment she hit the ground, pointed the wooden weapon at her throat.

"Yield." I said.

She smirked before kicking my legs out from beneath me in a similar fashion that I had done to her. I should have expected that but due to my tired state my brain was a bit slow. I let the lance go from the surprise and fell onto my back. The next thing I knew, she sat onto of me and held my sword to my throat.

"…You win." I said, seeing no way out of this. She smiled and got off of me before helping me up. I noticed my face felt warm and I brushed it off as me overheating from the long training

"You're pretty good." I said.

"You two were awesome!" Sakura said with joy.

"You were trained well Yami."

"Thanks."

She smiled before saying "Dinner is in an hour or so. Sakura, I'll show Yami to his room. Please go to your room and freshen up."

I followed her out of the training grounds and Sakura went to her room. We eventually stopped at a door.

"Here is your room." she said.

"Thanks." I said as I opened the door and was about to head inside, Hinoka said "Yami."

I turned to her and said "Yes?"

"If you need anything, just ask me ok? My room is down the hall and should be the third door on your right."

I was happy to hear her offer this. I wasn't sure how much she knew me before I was taken away but the fact that she trained hard to rescue me and to help me out now showed how much she cared for her family. She might be one of the kindest people here.

"Got it, thanks."

 ** _Hinoka's POV_**

* * *

I've lost track of time since I've reunited with Yami. Being with him again makes me so happy, even with the current war going on. Yami was a really good tactician along with Ryoma. He and Ryoma paired units together that cover each others weaknesses. Me and Yami were a perfect unit in this regard. If things to to bad for us he would use his mysterious power and finish off an enemy then let Sakura heal us. Training with him has been fun as well. It would go back an forth as to who would win. I also taught him how to use a spear on the ground and while riding a pegasus. He taught me how to use a sword and also some healing magic when even I was in the right class, but I decide to remain in a pegasus related class because it felt more natural to fight on one. Yami and Ryoma were fine with this though.

He, along with his advisor, Felicia improved our army's moral a bit by building a Hot Spring for us to relax in after battles. He also built few other shops which allowed us access to better weapons and equipment.

I've gotten to know him a lot better and it felt good to do so. Things have been great so far with him.

There were troubles as of recently though. Yami seemed to be avoiding me for some reason. I could never find him when I need to and he decide to pair up with almost everyone else in battle. I once saw him talking with Ryoma about both of them being glad he was back home but the moment Ryoma mentioned me coming up from behind, Yami said he had to meet with someone important right away and ran off.

"Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said?" I asked myself.

We got along so well before, I wonder what happened. I wondered if he misses his old family in Nohr and I remind him of one of them. That couldn't be it as I was sure Sakura or Ryoma would have reminded him of others as well he he still speaks to them.

I have to know why he's been avoiding me. One day, I asked people if they have seen Yami but no one knew where he was. I got to Azura and she said "He said he wasn't feeling well."

"Really? How long and do you know whats wrong?"

"He seems different ever since a few weeks ago. As for what's wrong…." she seems to scan me before saying "Did you to have a fight or something?"

"No, why?"

"He seems fine around everyone else but around you he goes pale and runs off."

I was deeply troubled by this.

"Where is he?" I asked, determined to get an answer from him.

"In his room."

"Thanks." I said and ran off.

* * *

When I got to his door, I heard talking inside.

"Why…..Why…Out of anyone….."

"Yami?" I said as I slowly opened the door.

Threre was no one there. I could have sworn I heard a voice. I looked almost everywhere in the room for him to no success. I sat on his bed, facing away from the door.

"Maybe I was just hearing things. Maybe he stepped out. I'll wait for him for a bit."

I waited for a few minutes before I heard a loud crash. I jumped and turned around and saw Yami with a vase broken into piece at his feet. He attempted to run but I grabbed his wrist before he could escape out the door.

"Stupid, stupid. You knew there was a table their and yet you still..." he muttered to himself.

He attempted to break free but I was determined to got some answers.

"Why? Why have you been avoiding me." I asked.

"Just….r-really busy. No time to talk." he said nervously.

"That's a bunch of horse plop. I have seen you talking to people causally before but when ever I approach you...you run off."

He groaned and attempted to break free again.

"Why?" I asked as tears started to well up in my eyes. "Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me now?"

"No…thats not…."

"Tell me why then!?" I asked and burst into tears.

He's been a really cool brother and cool person overall. When ever someone messed up, the biggest punishments he gave were either slightly less food at dinner or shopkeeping and that really only affected those who itched for a battle. It broke my heart to have him treat me like this now. He then lifted my face up by my chin had had me look directly into his eyes.

"Please stop crying…." he said.

"Tell me why then…I need to know."

He was hesitate before saying "Promise not to hate me."

"I could never hate you, brother." I said and I wiped some tears from my eyes.

He groaned slightly at the word "brother".

"The reason is…is…." he said.

"Yami?"

"I love you…." he said, with oblivious remorse.

"Huh?"

I was confused by this. He loves me but is avoiding me. which makes no sense at all.

"What do yo-" he cut me off with a kiss, on the lips.

I was shocked by this. This is what he meant. When he pulled away seconds later he looked into my eyes and said "I'm… so sorry…."

He gently pushed me away before running out the door and closed it behind him. I just stood their for minutes, not moving. When I finally did move, I touched my lips.

"My first kiss….with him….."

I blushed deeply. My feelings for him were now a mess. I loved him as a brother but wasn't sure if their was anything beyond that. I needed to talk to someone about this. Mother was the first one that came to mind but I remembered her untimely demise. I then thought of Ryoma and immediately burst towards his room.

I stopped in front of his door just as he was leaving.

"Hinoka, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Yami…..he…..he….."

"Yes? What about him?"

"He loves me…."

"Well your his sister so its-"

"No…I mean more then that. He kissed me, on the lips."

"Oh." he said. He seemed only slightly schocked by this for some reason.

"Do you love him the same way?"

"I don't know….I mean I love him but….not sure if I really love him."

He seemed to pause a moment.

"She might be right." he muttered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"" I asked.

"Wait here." he commanded.

He then went back into for a minute before coming back out with a letter.

"It's from mother. She had a premonition this would happen even since Yami came back."

"She knew this would happen and didn't try to stop it?" I thought. For a split second, I was mad at her but then remembered something.

I didn't push him away when he kissed me. I actually think I was slightly happy when he did.

"Read this and, if you still don't feel the same about him, we can work something out." he said before handing me the letter and walked off.

I knew the only way to "fix" this was to use magic to make Yami forget his feelings towards me and forget the kiss. I took a deep breath, opened the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Hinoka_

 _If you are reading this then that means one of you have fallen in love with your long lost brother, Yami. It's understandable that this would happen, seeing as you two never grew up together. He might still consider you a sibling but not to the degree if you had grown up together. What I'm going to say will shock you. You two are not related in the slightest. You don't share the same father or mother so you aren't related by blood. So a future together as husband and wife is possible. If Yami is unaware of this relationship between you two, then please show him this letter. Not my place to tell who you should and shouldn't love but I just want you two to be happy._

 _Hinoka, you always were a brave, beautiful and kind girl. It's no wonder you got someone to fall in love with you._

 _Yami, we didn't know each other that long but from I could see, you were a brave man._

 _Love Mikoto._

"We're….not related….." I said with shock.

I'm not sure to be be mad at Ryoma and Mikoto for not telling us sooner, or to be happy.

He has a very kind personality, even despite growing up in Nohr. He was attractive too. I blushed at these thoughts. I have never fallen in love with anyone before.

"I….I need to find him." I said to myself and set off to go search for him.

 ** _Yami's POV_**

* * *

Out of all the girls in the army, why did I have to fall in love with her, someone with the same blood as me. Azura and Rinka were two others I cared for but for some reason, Hinoka was the one that caught my eye. She was so beautiful and her personality was just right for me. I hated myself for falling in love with her. I hid in the storage room where all the extra weapons, tomes and healing items were held. I hid in the dark, windowless room alone on the cold stone floor, trying to think of a way to undo what I had just done to Hinoka, maybe get rid of my feelings for her as well. As I cried softly I started to wonder if joining Nohr was the better option. If I had fallen in love with Camilla or even Elise it would have been more appropriate as we were not related by blood so a future together might have been possible.

I heard the door to the room open and I immediately went quiet. As I ran into the storage room I though I saw Azura or Sakura close by but I was to distraught to pay any attention. I regretted that as soon as I heard Hinoka's voice.

"Yami, are you in here?" she asked.

I was hidden behind a stack of tomes but I doubt that will hide me for long. I held my head between my knees in an attempt to conceal myself. I jumped slightly when I felt someone sit next to me.

"Yami…" she said and place a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered and scooted away. She wouldn't let up and moved closer to me.

I removed my head from between my knees, looked at her with teary eyes and said "Look….I'm sorry about what I did. I kno-" she interrupted me by handing me letter.

"Read it." she ordered.

I opened it and began to read it. When I finished, I was stunned.

"Hinoka this doesn't excuse me for-"

She silence me by placing a kiss on my lips. I blushed deeply.

When she pulled away after a minute or so, she was blushing as well.

"W-Was that right?" she asked.

"I-I guess." I replied nervously "I have never received a kiss before."

"Did….you like it?" she asked.

I hesitated at first because I still thought of her as family, but then I remembered the letter from mother which said we were not related at all.

"….I did." I said after a while.

She smiled and snuggled against me and said "That's good."

I wrapped an arm around her and said "G-Good."

My heart was still bearing from what just happened but it was slowly calming down.

"We're….not related at all huh?" I thought.

"I love you Yami." she said.

"So do I Hinoka."

I was, at first saddened by this. Knowing that I have nothing in common with these people who I thought were family. I then realized that If I hadn't joined them, I wouldn't have found the love of my life.

We eventually got married and everyone was happy for us. When ever we encountered Camilla though, she was furious for some reason. I can't wait for this war to be over so we can spend time together in peace.

* * *

Me: That's all. I plan on using Camilla for the Nohr version of this story and it is a mystery who will be used on the third route.


End file.
